Marea Roja
by Earendil's doughter
Summary: Después del tercer impacto las cosas quedan medio inconclusas a mi parecer... esto es lo que pasa después de que Shinji y Asuka quedan en esa playa, espero que lo disfruten y manden reviews. ONESHOT


Hola, este es un ffic para todos aquellos que como yo se quedaron con ganas de ver algo de acción después de ver el verdadero final de evangelion. Para quienes no lo han visto, les recomiendo que lo busquen, eso si, una advertencia, si no entendieron la serie, con ese final van a quedar más confundidos aún. Yo me lo vi hace un par de días y no entendí mucho.

Bueno, disfruten y no me maten si no les gusta, este es el primer ffic lemon que hago.

**Marea Roja**

'Arena… ¿por qué estoy en la arena?' fue lo primero que le vino a la mente mientras recobraba el conocimiento. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a una imagen que no le era desconocida. 'El mar… es… rojo…' millones de imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido, el tercer impacto, La Tierra, sus amigos… todo estaba destruido.

De pronto un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró a su izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, allí junto a él yacía la forma de Azuka aún envuelta en el traje especial. Con un movimiento suave comenzó a despertar, abriendo el ojo que no tenía lastimado.

En ese instante y como saliendo de un trance, Shinji se movió hasta quedar sobre ella y comenzó a ahorcarla. Todos los recuerdos de sus malos tratos volvían a su cabeza y no podía evitar sentir resentimiento hacia ella.

Suavemente la mano de Azuka rozó su mejilla y él fue soltando levemente el cuello de la joven. La miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos lo confundió aún más; había algo en su mirada que nunca antes había percibido. 'Deseo… ¿me está mirando con deseo? No… no es deseo, es algo…' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de ella. En ese momento toda confusión se esfumó y no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Torpemente, Shinji puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, para luego buscar el zipper de su traje. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, lo haló para lentamente descubrir los redondos pechos de la joven. Bajó el zipper hasta el final y subió sus manos lentamente mientras acariciaba cada parte desnuda hasta llegar a los hombros de la pelirroja y ayudarla a deshacerse del molesto traje. Azuka pudo sentir como su entrepierna se iba humedeciendo con cada roce de las manos de Shinji. El placer casi llega al máximo cuando el joven posó su boca sobre su vagina y comenzó a jugar allí con su lengua. Esto hizo que Azuka llegara al clímax con un fuerte gemido.

Nunca lo había visto así, tan valiente y seguro, y eso le gustaba; pero siendo quien era no iba a dejarse dominar por él, no… era hora de un cambio de papeles. Pero antes debía liberarlo de todo lo que se interponía entre sus pieles.

Con un movimiento brusco abrió su camisa, arrancando todos los botones, y la tiró a un lado. Luego procedió a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Para estas alturas Azuka había tomado el control de la situación y tenía al delgado muchacho acostado en la arena y sumamente excitado. Azuka se encontraba explorando el cuerpo de su amante con la lengua, cada rincón, cada músculo, todo su cuerpo… quería memorizarlo. Cuando llegó a su miembro decidió jugar un poco con él. Comenzó por lamer la cabeza, para luego ir introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca y succionar levemente. Pero ella no iba a permitir que se viniera tan pronto, no… ella quería sentirlo más íntimamente.

Con movimientos felinos, Azuka avanzó hasta que su boca entró en contacto con la de él y al mismo tiempo se posicionó sobre el pene de su amante. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta que solo la punta estaba dentro y luego bajó más bruscamente hasta que pudo sentirlo todo dentro. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro, pero el placer que sentía era mayor.

Shinji posó sus manos en las caderas de la joven mientras ella comenzó por moverse lentamente. Pronto, ambos estaban sincronizados en un movimiento rítmico que iban aumentando de velocidad conforme sus cuerpos les pedían más.

Las sensaciones eran sobrecogedoras, sentían que no iban a durar mucho antes de llegar al punto máximo de su unión, y así fue. Pronto ambos jóvenes llegaron al orgasmo en perfecta sincronía gritando el nombre del otro. Luego de esto, el cuerpo agotado de Azuka se desplomó sobre el de Shinji sin deshacer la unión. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero ambos jóvenes se sentían plenos.

- Shinji, yo… - intentó decir Azuka.

- SShhh, no digas nada… yo lo sentí – le interrumpió el muchacho.

Dicho esto no hubo necesidad de más palabras, sus actos lo habían dicho todo. Ahora solo quedaba disfrutar el tiempo que se les había dado ya sin importarles nada que no fueran ellos dos.

**Fin**


End file.
